


Warm Brown Eyes

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Haku's face is too soft and it doesn't take much for Kakashi to imagine distinct purple markings under his eyes, a warm shade of brown that's too close to Rin's even as the life drains from them.





	Warm Brown Eyes

Every time he uses the Chidori, he remembers what his sensei told him all those years ago. _"When you're moving so fast, there isn't enough time for you to block a counterattack."_

Even so, he sprints toward Zabuza with the sound of one thousand birds crackling almost painfully in his ears while his dogs sink their teeth into arms and legs, holding his opponent in place for the attack. The very air around them is electrified, coursing with a buzzing heat. He pulls his hand back and then thrusts it forward.

He realizes a moment too late that the blow has been intercepted. With wide eyes, he can still hear his Chidori hissing as he stares at the boy across from him, his hand buried in his chest. Bile rises in his throat.

Haku's face is too soft and it doesn't take much for Kakashi to imagine distinct purple markings under his eyes, a warm shade of brown that's too close to Rin's even as the life drains from them. _Even in her last moments,_ her _eyes were so filled with life..._ He's sure he's going to be sick, his mismatched pair wide with horror, but he can't pry his fingers from the gaping hole in his victim's chest due to the dainty hand wrapped around his wrist. He knows it's not real, but he can hear the softest whisper of _Kakashi_ where his Chidori was once ringing in his ears.

He digs his teeth into the inside of his cheek underneath his mask, the pain and the taste of blood pooling in his mouth dragging him back into reality.

His eyes flash toward his students. Naruto stands near an unconscious Sasuke, looking for all the world like he can't tell what just happened or else can't believe it, and Sakura still guards Tazuna while her knees shake underneath her, begging to collapse. This is their first mission and he wonders if they're afraid now that they've had to see their sensei kill someone so early in their career.

He steels himself for their sake. He doesn't want them to witness a comrade die for the first time on the same day that they've had to see a comrade kill for the first time. He looks back at Zabuza just in time to see him reaching for his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one; I'm the worst. I've had this idea for a little while, though, and didn't have room in my notebook to write it down so I wanted to get it out quickly. I'll try to pump out something of real significance tomorrow.


End file.
